


Wings like an angel

by PsykoMyko



Series: Magic and Hybrids [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This story is akmost completely undeveloped, Winglock, characters could be added, former slave!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is visiting the homeless network one day when he finds a hybrid in need of help and takes him in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This story is undeveloped and so I don't know how it will end. updates will be slow. This story has been momentarily discontinued

Once a month, John would go to the homeless network and deliver non-perishable food and water. Today was the day he would go for this month.  
I really don’t want to go today. I thought. But I knew I should. Very few, If any, knew of the homeless network. Even fewer left food for the them. I paid the cabbie, pulling the heavy box of canned food with me. There were many places that held homeless people. “Homeless bases” If you must. This one was a sewer, one of the nicer ones, luckily. No water flooded the entire thing. It also contained mostly hybrids. Hybrids that escaped slavery came here to hide. Walking through the entrance, I looked around. A few of the women, all current or former mums, I noticed, were crowding around what appeared to be drab black feathers. No, not feathers. Wings. An avian hybrid then. Those were rare. And with that color of wings, It couldn’t be a raven or a crow. A raven or crow would have shining feathers no matter how unhealthy they were.  
“Can you help him? He came in a minute ago and collapsed. He hasn’t woken up since, He needs food.” One of the women said, looking at me with me with pleading eyes.  
“Okay, I’m a doctor so I know what I’m doing. But just in case, I’m going to call someone.” I told them, Already dialing Lestrade’s number.  
“Hello, Lestrade? I have a hybrid here that could use some help. Don’t call an ambulance, and if he goes to the A&E he might get in trouble for not having a master. If you could come with some medical supplies, that would be great.” I returned to the food basket and picked out some dried cranberries. They were the healthiest choice. Walking over to the hybrid, I studied him carefully. He had curly black hair, pale skin, and ridiculously prominent cheekbones. He was rather handsome. I don’t have time to be thinking about this, he needs help. I thought. I noticed that his breathing was less deep than before. He was conscious.  
“Can you tell me your name? Or at least open your eyes?” I asked in my most soothing voice. I didn’t want to startle him. His eyes slowly fluttered open, they were a stunning silver.  
“Sherlock, my name is Sherlock”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out that Sherlock is a griffin hybrid with a dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely short chapter, I don't have much time tonight.

Once a month, John would go to the homeless network and deliver non-perishable food and water. Today was the day he would go for this month.  
_I really don’t want to go today._ I thought. But I knew I should. Very few, If any, knew of the homeless network. Even fewer left food for the them. I paid the cabbie, pulling the heavy box of canned food with me. There were many places that held homeless people. “Homeless bases” If you must. This one was a sewer, one of the nicer ones, luckily. No water flooded the entire thing. It also contained mostly hybrids. Hybrids that escaped slavery came here to hide.

    Walking through the entrance, I looked around. A few of the women, all current or former mums, I noticed, were crowding around what appeared to be drab black feathers. No, not feathers. Wings. An avian hybrid then. Those were rare. And with that color of wings, It couldn’t be a raven or a crow. A raven or crow would have shining feathers no matter how unhealthy they were.  
    “Can you help him? He came in a minute ago and collapsed. He hasn’t woken up since, He needs food.” One of the women said, looking at me with me with pleading eyes.        “Okay, I’m a doctor so I know what I’m doing. But just in case, I’m going to call someone.” I told them, Already dialing Lestrade’s number.  
    “Hello, Lestrade? I have a hybrid here that could use some help. Don’t call an ambulance, and if he goes to the A&E he might get in trouble for not having a master. If you could come with some medical supplies, that would be great.”

   I returned to the food basket and picked out some dried cranberries. They were the healthiest choice. Walking over to the hybrid, I studied him carefully. He had curly black hair, pale skin, and ridiculously prominent cheekbones. He was rather handsome. I don’t have time to be thinking about this, he needs help. I thought. I noticed that his breathing was less deep than before. He was conscious.  
    “Can you tell me your name? Or at least open your eyes?” I asked in my most soothing voice. I didn’t want to startle him. His eyes slowly fluttered open, they were a stunning silver.  
“Sherlock, my name is Sherlock” His voice was painfully scratchy, but there nonetheless.  
“I’m John” I smiled at him encouragingly. He slowly unwrapped his wings from himself. I gasped. He had black ears on his head, covered with feathers, and he had a long, thin tail tipped with a tuft of feathers. He was a griffin hybrid. Thought to be extinct. Perhaps his genes had been spliced…. I reached out to touch a suspiciously bloody feather on his tail and he whimpered suddenly, throwing his wings back around himself.  
    “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked as he began to quiver.  
    “Please don’t take me to the market sir, I can be good.” I frowned at this. He likely used to be a pet, or as the preferred word was “companion”. He knew about the market, where they sold slaves. His previous owner was probably abusive. They didn’t have the rights of humans so that wasn’t illegal.  
    “I’m not going to hurt you, and you can call me John.” I suggested, stroking his wing. He tensed at the touch. Then went limp. I realized he had fainted.  
{Time Skip}  
I had left the food with the homeless, reassuring them that I’d take care of Sherlock. Greg had also picked us up, appearing very surprised to see a scrawny griffin hybrid curled in my arms. He had just dropped us off at 221B.  
    “Oh, dear. Is he alright?” Mrs. Hudson asked after greeting me.  
    “He will be. I’ll patch him up. If you could bring up some tea, that would be lovely.”  
    “I’ll bring some food as well.” I climbed up the stairs, calling ‘Thank you’ over my shoulder. Putting Sherlock in the leather armchair, his eyes blinked open groggily. He appeared to panic a moment before calming. I had forgotten that hybrids were always aware of their surroundings conscious or not.  
    “Can you tell me what hurts so I can help?”  
    “That’s not necessary, Sir! You needn’t….” He trailed off, blinking dizzily. I was very concerned. He had either lost a lot of blood or had not eaten in a very long time. Neither possibilities were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I love cliffhangers almost as much as fanfiction and dramatic exits. Reviews are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
